Lua Nova
by Menina Emilia
Summary: Tonks etá muito triste, resolver ir a Casa do Black, falta apenas uma noite pra a lua cheia... Terminada


LUA NOVA  
  
When you were here before,  
couldn't look you in the eye.  
You're just like an angel,  
your skin makes me cry.  
You float like a feather,  
in a beautiful world  
I wish I was special,  
you're so fucking special.  
  
Noite fria, caía uma neve fraca, mas Tonks não se importava. Estava sozinha na casa dos Black, exceto pelo retrato que, por mais que ela fingisse não ouvir, escorraçava alguém que já tinha ido embora. E por isso ela se sentia fraca e desprotegida.  
  
Ele era seu primo mais velho, como um irmão. Como seu anjo da guarda. Sempre fazendo-a sorrir, sempre protegendo-a, acolhendo-a em seu abraço. Nas horas difíceis aquilo era o que a fazia continuar.  
  
A neve estava mais forte agora, ela de camisola de seda e com frio. Mas ela não se importava mais, tinha começado a chorar. As lágrimas saiam quentes, mas antes de chegarem ao fim de sua face já estavam frias.  
  
Algum tempo depois ouviu um barulho, mas não se mexeu. Viu que a porta havia sido aberta e a claridade manchava o negrume da noite. Então se virou. Era Lupin.  
  
Ele ficou em pé ao seu lado, em silêncio, por algum tempo.  
  
- Senta Remus – convidou.  
  
Não teve respostas. Ele continuou olhando para o céu.  
  
- Amanha é lua cheia, eu sei. – Ela falou como se adivinhasse os pensamentos dele.  
  
- Pensei em me trancar no porão. Achei que não fosse haver ninguém aqui por esses dias. – O porão da casa era grande, talvez fosse uma boa idéia.  
  
- Nem pensar. Eu vou te ajudar. – Ela precisava ajuda-lo.  
  
- Eu posso te matar Tonks! Não seja tola por favor. – Uma lagrima teimosa rolara pelo seu rosto bem devagar. Ela era tão bela e tão frágil e ele era um lobisomem e poderia mata-la sem esforço naquelas malditas noites.  
  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.  
  
De repente Tonks sumiu, em seu lugar estava um cão enorme, idêntico ao animago de Sirius porem branco, como a neve. E em poucos segundos ela estava de volta.  
  
- Terminei o processo no Ministério semana passada. Acreditei que depois da morte – a voz dela falhou e as lágrimas espaçaram de seus olhos – de Sirius você precisaria de alguém para te ajudar.  
  
Remus teve medo, os marotos eram fortes e eram três, um poderia salvar o outro, mas ela sozinha e frágil como uma pluma... Não, ele não iria deixa- la correr esse risco.  
  
- Como você conseguiu se transformar em um cão tão grande e forte, não condiz com sua personalidade e ... - ela não deixou ela terminar:  
  
- Eu pensei que tinha que te ajudar e pensei em Sirius em como ele fazia isso. Quero que você acredite em mim, eu posso fazer isso, eu quero te ajudar.  
  
I don't care if it hurts,  
I want to have control.  
I want a perfect body,  
I want a perfect soul.  
I want you to notice,  
when I'm not around.  
You're so fucking special,  
I wish I was special.  
  
- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu depois de um tempo. – Mas agora vamos sair daqui, está frio, você vai congelar, olha como está vestida!  
  
Ele a pegou no colo e começou a subir as escadas para os quartos.  
  
- Remus, não precisa disso eu posso ir sozinha. – Mas desistiu e descansou sua cabeça no ombro de Lupin. Embora tenha ficado sentado na neve fria quase tanto tempo quanto ela, o corpo dele permanecia quente.  
  
Levou-a até o quarto, colocou-a na cama e cobriu com o edredom. Deitou do seu lado e ficou fazendo cafuné em seus cabelos. Quando percebeu que ela havia dormido beijou sua testa e foi para o seu quarto.  
  
Whatever makes you happy,  
Whatever you want.  
You're so fucking special,  
I wish I was special,  
  
A semana da lua cheia começou logo, mas terminou rápido também. Tonks era boa como o Sirius e conseguiu sem dificuldade controlar Lupin. Na primeira noite ela se assustou , mas depois já sabia o que fazer.  
  
Na lua minguante Lupin ficou doente, a poção fazia falta, mas Snape não tinha tido tempo de fazer uma nova remeça para ele. Uma semana de cama, e de novo Tonks o ajudou.  
  
A primeira noite de lua nova foi como a noite em que ele chegara na casa. Ainda estava frio embora não nevasse. Os dois sentados na grama olhavam o céu.  
  
- Minhas noites preferidas são as de lua nova. É como um recomeço para mim.  
  
- A partir de agora também serão minhas preferidas. Noites de recomeço.  
  
Ele olhou pra ela, estava linda aquela noite, com o cabelo curto e roxo como no dia que foram buscar Harry. Ela era baixa, e magra, com uma aparência de frágil. Vestia uma camisola rosa clara que contrastava com seus cabelos, curta e de alça. Parecia uma menininha. Uma menina que cuidou dele durante a lua cheia.  
  
Estavam enrolados em um cobertor, afinal, estava frio e dessa vez eles se importavam. Mesmo que Tonks ainda estivesse terrivelmente com tudo que estava acontecendo, não queria ver Lupin doente novamente.  
  
Ele também estava de pijama, de algodão azul com uma blusa de botões, mangas e calças compridas. Aparentava estar bem à vontade, mas na verdade seu pensamentos estavam na velocidade da luz. Perguntava-se se poderia tê- la algum dia. Não esperou sua mente chegar a uma conclusão, seu coração falou mais alto.  
  
Sua mão tocou a curva do rosto dela e o acariciou. Ela apenas sorriu. Então chegou seu rosto mais para perto fazendo a ponta de seus narizes encostarem e então seus lábios se tocaram delicadamente. Ficaram por um tempo se beijando. Lupin beijava lentamente assim como fazia todas as outras coisas e era delicado, como sempre fora com ela.  
  
Quando se separaram Toks sentiu frio. Então o abraçou.  
  
- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido.  
  
- Eu também – Pela voz dela, sabia que estava sorrindo embora Remus não olhasse.  
  
Em cima deles, no céu, um anjo moreno e forte os olhava e sorria. "Cuide bem dela Maroto" – sussurrou ele. E Lupin entendeu, embora não tivesse escutado.  
  
Ele, como no primeiro dia, a pegou no colo e dessa vez não houve reclamações. Aquele abraço lhe deixava segura como os de Sirius, mas havia algo mais, aquele perfume. Colocou-a na cama como no primeiro dia, cobriu-a e ia sair do quarto quando ela o chamou: - Lupin! – ele não disse nada apenas olhou e esperou que ela falasse: - Fique aqui comigo hoje... - e ela levantou o edredom para que ele se aquecesse também.  
  
- Eu não sei se deveria.  
  
- Eu estou pedindo, essa cama é muito grande só para mim! – Ela disse sorrindo. E então ele se deitou ao lado dela e abraçou-a. Beijaram-se longamente e naquela noite de lua nova, noite de recomeço, amaram-se pela primeira vez. 


End file.
